Epitafio a Sirius
by SGert
Summary: Sumario: Tras los eventos de OotP, Remus dedica un modesto funeral a Sirius. Los recuerdos le ahogan. RemusxSirius


**Sumario:** Tras los eventos de OotP, Remus dedica un modesto funeral a Sirius. Los recuerdos le ahogan. RemusxSirius

**Advertencias: **Slash (obviaventisisimamente), bastante Angst, terribles intentos de incorporar sinestesia a la narración

**Nota de Autor:** Tras pasar la noche con insomnio releyendo antiguos fanfics míos del 2003 (archivados obviamente en otra cuenta) y sentir una extraña combinación de vergüenza/fascinación, me entraron ganas de escribir un fic sobre el fandom y pareja que me metieron en este mundillo de friki. Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo he pasado mal escribiendo. El criticismo constructivo resultaría gratamente recibido.

Uhhh y perdón por el título, ya se que suena horrible,

**Epitafio a Sirius.**

El cielo parecía resquebrajarse por la tormenta en el remoto jardín de Gales tras la vieja cabaña.

Remus J. Lupin permanecía impasible, como una antigua estatua romana, mirando fijamente la cruz de madera recién erigida sobre el montículo de tierra húmedo mientras la lluvia maltrataba la endeble tela del maltrecho paraguas.

No tenía ningún sentido el haber vuelto a su hogar de la infancia sólo para esto, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero a fin de cuentas estas cosas son esenciales en tiempos de guerra. O al menos así se justificaba. Esperaba que con ello el punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho se le aliviara.

Por desgracia no era así.

_-¡Sirius! Deja de hacer el estúpido. Nos van a pillar - Remus intenta zafarse del bulto que le mantiene aplastado contra el colchón, aunque la sonrisa bobalicona grabada en su cara parece estar en desacuerdo._

_-Shh, no te preocupes. Peter está demasiado ocupado "estudiando" con esa morena, Sandy – un guiño descarado – Y ya sabes…James…__**Lily**__…Tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros. _

_Sirius enseña los dientes en una sonrisa infecciosa que llega a sus ojos en forma de destellos y que suscita la imaginación del hombre lobo, que no puede hundir las uñas en su jersey, rompiendo la distancia entre los dos. El repentino peso le deja prácticamente sin aliento, pero no importa, es dulce como los labios en su boca. Hace que su estómago se encoja y que su caja torácica luche por salir volando._

_Diecisite años y sienten que el mundo abre sus rosados pétalos como una rosa fresca. Tiempos difíciles se acercan pero están llenos de vida y esperanza._

Era consciente de que no había cuerpo, tampoco lágrimas. Ambos se habían perdido, el uno tras una fina tela negra, las otras en doce años de muerte en vida.

_Es gracioso, como el desgaste emocional y el trauma dejan vacío a uno. Cuando la noticia le llega – Tres meses sin verle, a ninguno de ellos en realidad – no grita, ni rompe a llorar, ni siquiera un ataque de hiperventilación, simplemente mira fijamente a la cara condescendiente de Dumbledore y se da la vuelta._

_Cuando regresa a su piso, una furia burbujeante se apodera de él. Destroza el recibidor, estampa los marcos de fotos contra la pared, arranca pedazos del colchón y sólo se deja caer en posición fetal cuando ve por la ventana la procesión de júbilo en el callejón Diagon. Esconde su cabeza entre las manos aunque no eso no evite que los sollozos desgarren su cuerpo extenuado._

_Apenas tiene veintiún años y se siente exiliado por realidad. Muerto. El mundo reanuda su marcha en una explosión de alegría y en su egoísmo no quiere formar parte de ella._

Su cuerpo estaba aterido de frío. La mano sujetando el paraguas tenía los nudillos blancos y las uñas llenas de tierra. Era curioso como a lo largo de su vida todo aquello que quería le era arrebatado. Como si un ente superior jugara con él, balanceando la hipotética zanahoria delante de su hocico para retirarla en el último momento.

_Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como eran. No sin James, sin Lily, sin Peter (al menos __su__ Peter, el que corría con ellos por Hogwarts, riendo). _

_Quizás es él el que estrangula la alegría desbordante que brota por salir cuando le mira a los ojos (cansados, vacíos tras años de tortura en Azkaban, pero __sus__ ojos) con esa soga de remordimiento que ha tejido durante años. No es el haber dudado de su inocencia, no siente la necesidad de disculparse por eso, si no del seguir vivo, él, que desde un principio tenía la agridulce seguridad de ser el primero en irse._

_Todas las inseguridades se desvanecen como humo cuando, en un momento de intimidad en la casa de los Black, Sirius arropa su cara entre sus manos y apoyando su frente contra la de él susurra._

_-Moony, te he echado de menos._

_Tienen 36 años y sienten que acaban de nacer. Se encuentran en un cuadro oscuro mientras unas pinceladas de luz les purgan desde el interior, calentando sus miembros hasta que desaparece la mordedura del frio. _

Debería haber dedicado unas palabras, pero la lengua se le atragantaba en la boca por más que luchaba. No importa lo preparado que hubiese estado para esto, ni las veces que había ocurrido. Sólo el hombre y el caballo tropiezan con la misma piedra.

-¿Sigues aquí Lupin? – Tonks se le acercó dando zancadas por el mal cuidado césped

-Hmm, oh sí. Sólo estaba recordando. -Remus le dedicó una media sonrisa. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse engañar. Se acercó a el y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en una especie de abrazo le susurró al oído.

-Mira hacia delante.

_El Velo._

_La esperanza se marcha sin decir adiós. El mundo (¿o es él?) vomita de furia._


End file.
